


tell me to stay the night (i'd love to)

by kairasan



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also why is it so hard to put titles on porn?, Can't really imagine them having sex tbh this is pure sin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, I know the title sounds romantic but there's nothing romantic in here, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn, Smut, blowjob, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: Up from this view, Waltz could clearly see her cleavage. He cursed as his pants tighten.





	tell me to stay the night (i'd love to)

**Author's Note:**

> I really should've done my thesis instead.

"Are you sure on what you're about to do, Lucette?" Waltz asked with a fierce blush, his eyes trained on the future queen of Angielle, Lucette Riella Britton. She’s on her knees, clad on her blue dress and her gold eyes had never looked so sure.

  
_(Up from this view, Waltz could clearly see her cleavage. He cursed as his pants tighten.)_

  
"Yes, yes, I am," She answered confidently. She carefully slid his bottoms off, revealing the pillar of his pride. "A queen must always have firm decisions, don't you think?"

  
"Y...eah," He stuttered once she removed her dress, leaving her on her lacy red underwear and black stockings. He couldn’t help but release a pleased sigh.

  
“Like it? I thought of your eyes while picking them out,” She smiled, referring to the color of her underwear.

  
“I think I’ll like them better off you,” He panted. His head was already filled with about fifty ways on how he wanted to fuck her.

  
She happily obliged, her fingers skillfully removing her bra. Waltz gulped as her breasts came into view, her nipples very pink and hard. His cock twitched in anticipation.

  
Lucette wasted no time. She licked her lips, duck her head, and lapped on his shaft. Her tongue circled on the tip and she felt a shudder run down her spine when he moaned her name, his hand wounding itself on her lush hair.

  
_“G-God...yes,”_ He almost screamed when she took his head all the way into her mouth. She sunk lower and lower until she had swallowed his whole dick. His grip on her hair tightened, which only served to encourage her as she bobbed her head up and down.

  
“ _F-Fuck_ …” He mumbled when she started sucking, and from the way his hips were shaking, Lucette knew that he wouldn’t last long.

  
_“...Mmn...”_ She hummed, the vibrations sending electric shocks to the flustered witch. He continued to pant her name and she couldn’t help but shiver, her cunt already moist and aching from the lewd sounds he was making.

  
He started counting 1 to 10.  _1, 2, 3—_ he slid his eyes open and saw her gold eyes looking straight at him, almost innocent, while her mouth took him in— _4, 5, 6_ …

  
"D-Damnit, I’m gonna—” She released his cock with a wet _‘pop’_ and he groaned as he came, his cum shooting on her breasts and her face. He watched the scene with half-lidded eyes, and he knew, _just knew_ that he was going to dream of it the next time he went to sleep. 

  
She made a show of licking herself clean and he released another groan of satisfaction. It didn’t taste good, but it made Waltz look at her with those damn eyes, so heavily filled with lust that it made her stomach drop.

  
"Shouldn't it be my turn now?" She joked as she climbed on his lap, her clothed cunt rubbing against his dick.  

   
"With pleasure," He attacked her mouth and it was a long night for the both of them.


End file.
